happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pogostick Man
Pogostick Man is the ninth character addition to Happy Wheels. He is an adult male riding a pogo stick. The pogo stick is metallic with a spring inside which plays an animation every time the pogo stick lands. He is the second character to have a vehicle with no visible wheels, the first being Santa Claus; and the fifth character capable of coherent speech, some characters not having speech sounds available. He is voiced by YouTube personality UberHaxorNova, as stated in his first YouTube video featuring the character. He also ejects when you break your arms. Like Segway Guy. Pogostick Man wears a white helmet (similar to Segway Guy, Irresponsible Dad, and Irresponsible Mom), along with elbow and knee pads. He also wears a gray shirt with a red vest over it, blue shorts with a black belt, a white wrist band, gray and black shoes with white laces, and white socks with two red stripes. His pogo stick is the smallest, thinnest vehicle in the game. His pogo stick can break into four different pieces: top part of the frame, bottom part of frame, stick, and spring. He is capable of reattaching to his vehicle after ejection, even if his legs have broken, and in semi-rare cases, even after being torn in half. Pogostick Man is very resistant to damage and in many cases can survive long falls. Due to the way his pogo stick functions, it is nearly impossible for him to move up slopes whilst on them. When falling from long distances, holding Ctrl to crouch down is suggested to cushion the fall. You can also launch the pogo stick, by charging with space, jump (optional but safer), and immediately press z. If you skip the part of jumping, you might reattach the vehicle, and possibly break your arms. Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Bounce forward *Down - Bounce backward *Left - Roll forward *Right - Roll backward *Z - Eject *Ctrl - Crouch down *Shift - Stand up straight on the pogo stick *Space - Force bounce; hold to charge ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl arms and legs inward *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab *Ctrl - Bend knee 1, straighten knee 2, shift arms *Shift - Bend knee 2, straighten knee 1, shift arms History The character was revealed by accident in the 1.62 update, where for a short time his name appeared in the "playable character" drop down box in the Browse Levels section. No official statement was made on when he would be officially revealed and/or released. With the 1.63 update on April 13, 2012, Pogostick Man was released officially. With the 1.63b update on April 16, 2012, the bug whereas Pogostick Man's joints would spin uncontrollably when his vehicle was hidden was fixed.http://www.totaljerkface.com/media/games/game_e_v1_63b.swf Videos Gallery File:Pogostick Man v1 62.png|A screenshot of 1.62, where Pogostick Man's name first appeared. File:Pogostick Man Render.png|A render made from Pogostick Man's 1.63 character file. Pogostick.svg|The pogostick. File:Play now pogo.jpg|Pogostick Man as he appears on the Play Now banner. File:OhGodWHY.png|A bug that occurs to Pogostick Man in v1.63a when Hide Vehicle is enabled. File:PogomanNPC.png|Pogostick Man as an NPC. File:broken.PNG|A broken pogo stick, appearing in four pieces. File:No Legs!.png|Riding a Pogostick without legs works, but is harder to control. Screen Shot 2013-11-01 at 3.10.36 PM.png|Pogostick Man in a featured level, Pogoventure. 8.PNG|A very screwed up Pogostick Man Screen Shot 2013-04-06 at 10.30.03 AM.png|Pogostick glitch. Screen Shot 2013-11-01 at 3.04.35 PM.png|An awkward glitch with pogostick man. Glitches * In versions 1.63 and 1.63a, Pogostick Man would be extremely bugged when the 'Hide Vehicle' option was checked in a level he was being used on. His joints would function incorrectly, appearing ragdolled and simply rolling. The force of this would almost instantly tear him apart, even in mid air. This did not apply to ejecting from his vehicle normally. This bug was fixed in version 1.63b. * Considering his vulnerability due to his exposure around his vehicle, his joints were strengthened to endure more than normal characters. However, they appear to be too strong, having the ability to rotate around more than 360°. This is easily observed when stuck on an object such as a Harpoon. * If Pogostick Man reattach his legs to the pogo stick in the opposite direction (On the back) there will be a very humorous attempt to make them in a proper position. Trivia * Although Pogostick Man lacks horizontal speed, he can jump higher than any other character. He can easily launch himself very high into the air, overcoming tall obstacles, with the ability to withstand a tough landing. * Due to the physics applied to the pogostick, the stick and body of the device may misalign momentarily. This is normal and does not affect the function of the vehicle. * Although weapons pass through the pogostick, it can block arrows from reaching the player. * Charging his pogostick and then ejecting with Z will cause the pogo stick to discharge, launching it away from the player. * He is the second character to make the exclamation "Damn it!" after Irresponsible Dad. UberHaxorNova stated that he was trying to imitate the Irresponsible Dad, his favorite character. * Nova has stated that he had recorded common phrases from his Happy Wheels playthroughs for Pogostick Man, such as "Wiggle your niblets", but most of these were not included. * When Jim first mentioned wanting to create a character voiced by Nova, it was originally thought the character would be based off Gumby. However, Jim later stated the new character would not be Gumby in one of his videos. * Pogostick Man will say "Ow, my foot!" when his left foot is severed. * He is often used in idea levels because he is slow. * He is the only forced character in two featured levels, which is Pogoventure by StickyFrog and MaToBaToo by farlaineloco. * After he ejects, his joints will become weaker. * He will say "Ow, my arm!" when his left arm is ripped in half (like "Oh, my leg!" from Wheelchair Guy) * When holding shift when performing a force bounce, he will jump a bit higher. Holding ctrl also makes him jump higher, but the effect isn't as powerful. * If he is still alive and his pelvis gets squashed, he will scream loudly for about 4 seconds. * Pogostick Man tends to scream many times when he is injured. * It is difficult to get up the first slope in Happy Green Hills, making his the only character not really capable of getting up slopes. * Pogostick Man is Asian, as stated by the Fancy Force Twitter.https://twitter.com/fancyforce/status/253533198603141120 * Pogostick Man has the longest scream of pain when his pelvis gets destroyed (voice 11). * Because of its agility, it can avoid several harpoons. * If Pogostick Man is falling with his pogostick, you can position him upright by tapping up. * He has the most voice files in coherent English (5). * He is the first character to jump in the air with a vehicle that doesn't have wheels. References Category:Medium Characters Category:Reattachable Characters Category:Leaked Characters Category:2012 Category:Characters that can speak Category:Characters Category:Characters Who Can Jump